


Monopoly (ft. Grumpy!Dean)

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Grumpy Dean, M/M, cuteness, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two in one day anyone? For Abbie! ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Monopoly (ft. Grumpy!Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day anyone? For Abbie! ~Cassie

"200 dollar salary!" Castiel shouted gleefully as he passed the GO space again, taking the amount from the banker's pile and carefully adding it to his own substantial amount. There was nothing quite like winning at monopoly, if you asked Castiel, but when he was sitting across from his boyfriend and he owned half the board, he had to admit it was better with someone you love. 

Dean was dying inside. He had never played board games before, but Castiel had no mercy. There was a insane gleam in his boyfriends eyes as he surveyed the board, probably thinking about the best way to take what measly assets he had managed to keep. He currently only owned two small properties, while Cas had almost every other square under his control, and was demanding rent whenever Dean moved. 

Soon after that, the inevitable happened, and Dean suffered a crushing defeat. Pouting, he helped to put the board away before slouching off to the couch. 

Cas followed him in and snorted when he saw Dean lying sadly on his stomach, before gently sitting on his legs and kissing his back. 

"Aww, baby don't be sad... We can't all be good at board games! I'll teach you how to play next time, okay?"

Dean grunted and huffed, curling up and pouting more. Cas laughed louder and moved to spoon him, rubbing his boyfriends tummy under his shirt and kissing his shoulder. He could feel Dean fighting not to smile or relax, and he chuckled against the skin, hugging him closer and mumbling against his shoulder. "I love you, Winchester...."

The soft reply took longer than usual, but Cas grinned all the same, turning Dean to face him and tilting his face up, kissing his boyfriend slowly. This was what happiness felt like, he was certain of it now. 

And he wasn't ever gonna fuck it up, he refused to lose Dean.


End file.
